Dark Sailor Moon
by kagomepotter
Summary: Serena hears how three of the scouts feel about her. She runs off and gets captured by a youma. you'll have to read the first chap to figure out the rest.
1. Default Chapter

Serena was late to another scout meeting. "Oh, Raye's going to kill me!!" she screamed running down the street. She made it to the shrine. All the scouts were there. She walked up the steps and was about to say hello when she heard Lita say something. "Why does she always late? These meetings are really important.  
  
Raye was fuming like always. "She's not a very good leader, I think we should kick her out."  
  
The others agreed except for Amy. "Sorry guys, but I don't agree with you. Serena's our leader our friend." Amy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Come on Amy, she's always late, she sleeps to much and not mention a crybaby." Raye said. They all heard a soft sob behind them. They turned around and saw Serena crying. Amy walked up to her but Serena stopped her.  
  
"Thanks Amy for your support and being a friend. But if the rest of you guys don't want me to be leader then I'll just leave." She turned around and walked down the steps of the shrine.  
  
Amy turned around and glared at the others. "I hope you guys are happy." She said and as she turned around and left as well. A few minutes pasted then they heard Serena scream. Amy called on the communicator. "Guys there's a youma attacking Serena. She can't hold it off on her own." Amy shouted.  
  
"We'll be right there Amy." Mina said.  
  
They transformed and went to help Serena. Tuxedo Mask was already there. But it was too late; the youma had left and had captured Serena. Tuxedo Mask turned to the scouts and glared at them. "Where were you? You were suppose to help her!" he yelled at the three.  
  
"She's not our problem anymore." She yelled back him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.  
  
Amy walked up to him. "They believed that Sailor Moon wasn't a good leader. They kicked her out, I wanted her to stay but it was three to one." She said looking at the ground. Tuxedo Mask glared at them even harder.  
  
"If Beryl does something to her, you'll regret this." He said as he walked off. Mars, Jupiter and Venus just looked at their shows. Mercury walked off in the same direction that Tuxedo Mask did.  
  
"Amy where are you going?" Lita asked.  
  
She turned back towards them and said, "To help Tuxedo Mask look for her." She turned away from them and walked off. The other scouts just stood there feeling guilty about what they had done.  
  
The youma had appeared in front of Beryl. "Did you get what I asked for?" she asked the youma.  
  
"No but someone better." It moved towards the side. There on the floor was Princess Serenity. Beryl looked as her in disbelieve.  
  
"Where did you find?" she asked as she got up off her throne.  
  
"She was crying in the streets. She said something about not wanting to be a sailor scout." The youma said.  
  
"Then that means that she was Sailor Moon, the other scouts won't stand a chance without her." She started to laugh.  
  
She ordered one of her Generals to carrying her to the negaverse. There she would be brainwashed.  
  
"The earth shall soon be mine." She walked back to her throne. Malachite carried and placed her in front of the negaverse. When she was on the ground the process of brainwashing her began.  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Serena was captured. Amy and Darien continued to look for her. Serena's parents were worried about their daughter. The police told them that they'd find her. Raye, Lita and Mina just kept feeling guilty. Darien and Amy wouldn't even talk to them anymore.  
  
One day a youma had attacked Andrew. The Sailor Scouts, minus Amy, went to fight it. Darien and Amy showed up shortly after. The youma wasn't very strong and was moon dust in minutes. They heard a laugh and looked behind them. They saw a man with sliver/white hair. Darien walked in front of the scouts. "Who are you?" he asked the white haired man.  
  
Malachite circled them. My name is Malachite. I'm Beryl's top general. Or at least one of them."  
  
Raye stepped beside Darien and glared at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Malachite didn't say anything. He just kept smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Raye yelled.  
  
Before Malachite could answer Raye was thrown backwards. Lita and Mina went to help her up. Something flashed in the background.  
  
A woman with blond hair walked up to Malachite. She put her hand on his shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him. She stood on tiptoes and kissed Malachite's cheek. The woman wore a tight general's uniform. She was very beautiful. She had sky-blue eyes that made her look like someone Darien knew. Darien looked more closely at the woman and gasped. The scouts looked at the woman more closely at her as well. Then their eyes widen in surprise. She looked just like.  
  
Cliffhanger, don't you just hate me? You guys probably already know who it is. Sorry the first chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Remember read and review. kagomepotter 


	2. chapter two

They stood there staring at Serena. Darien took off his mask and walked up to them. "Serena what are you doing with him? He's one of Beryl's generals."  
  
Serena looked at him and glared at him. Malachite glared at Darien as well and said, "She won't answer by that name."  
  
Darien looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Malachite smiled, "That's not her name. Her name is Serenity, Dark Princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Everyone gasped; they couldn't believe that Serena was the Moon Princess. Raye walked up to where Darien was standing. "There's no way that Meatball Head is the Princess."  
  
Serena looked at her and Raye went flying through the air. Lita and Mina looked at Serena. They couldn't believe that she'd do something like this to one of her friends. "Serena why did you do that to Raye?"  
  
Serena looked at Lita then back at Raye, who was out could on the ground. "My name is not Serena, It's Serenity. Sailor Mars insulted me; I do not understand why she called me Meatball Head. She deserved it, she should show respect for royalty."  
  
She turned away from them. She looked at Malachite and said, "I'm going back. I hope to see you later tonight." Malachite smiled and replied, "Of course My Princess." They kissed briefly.  
  
Darien felt his blood start to boil when he saw them kiss. He was about to pull them apart but Amy stopped him. "Don't Darien, she might do to you, what she did to Raye."  
  
Darien looked at her, "You're right Amy." He calmed down and noticed that Serena was gone.  
  
Malachite was preparing to leave when Jupiter attacked him. "Jupiter Thunder Crash." He was able to dodge the attack. He sent a ball of energy towards her and the others. Malachite turned and left while they were hit with his attack.  
  
They were able to dodge the attack. Mina and Lita took Raye back to the temple. Darien and Amy looked around to see if Malachite was still there. Darien was angry, because Malachite got away, that and that fact that Serena was on Beryl's side.  
  
"It's okay Darien, we'll get her back." Amy said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Thanks Amy, but I don't think we will." Darien said as he walked off. Amy watched him walk away. She left shortly after and went back to her house.  
  
Malachite had just gotten back and made his why to see Serena. When he got there, she was waiting for him. She greeted him with a kiss. "I was starting to wonder if you'd come."  
  
Malachite smiled at her and said, "Of course I'd come. Nothing could stop me from coming to see you." He then kissed her passionately.  
  
Serena pulled away from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled inside her room.  
  
She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She bent down and kissed him. She removed his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. At the same time he was removing her shirt and bra. She got up off him and quickly unbuttoned his pants. She slid them down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. She clearly saw a blotch. She smiled, "I can tell you're happy to be here." Malachite picked her up and laid her on her back. He removed her skirt very slowly. It was finally off. Leaving them both in their underwear, minus Serena's bra. Malachite kissed Serena with all he had. They kissed briefly and then Malachite removed Serena's panties. She slid his bowers down and he lay on top of her. He kissed sweetly on the lips and then pushed himself inside her. She moans in pleasure and started to move her hips. He didn't need to be told twice. He moved in and out of her until they both cum at the same time. For the rest of the night, they lay there in each other's arms.  
  
Here's the second chapter. It's short I know, sorry about that. The lemon was short to but I really don't do lemons that well. Please review. kagomepotter 


	3. please read

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. Now I know that you will get mad at me for this but I won't be able to update in a while. Meaning I won't be able to this month. But I do plan on updating in December since I get a month off. Please don't hate me. Right now I'm thinking of a chapter but any ideas that you guys might have, tell me.  
  
kagomepotter 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a rather strong case of writers block, which sadly started after I updated my last story. I'm starting to get new ideas for future chapters. I also have a new idea for a story. It will be crossover with Harry Potter and the Black dagger Brotherhood. If you haven't read the book series by J.R. Ward I suggest you read them, they're very good books. Tell me what you think about my new story idea and any thoughts on my other stories. I'll update very soon. Thanks to everyone who was patient enough with me.


End file.
